The Beginning!
by lacieeliamsmommy
Summary: Blair from the start to the beginning of the sexual tension that Chuck Bass & her clearly had from the Gossip Girl Show. Everyone knew they had sexual chemistry between them before the limo sex, but where did that begin? "She felt herself losing control, she had to get away quick! This boy was Dangerous!"


(All right this is my very first fanfiction story ever & I wanted to write a little back story about Blair and the rest of the Gossip girl cast from the beginning before the GG girl show started. This will begin at their freshman year into high school, & it will show the beginning of all of the fun and hard times in their life, from the beginning of Blair's bulimia to her jealousy over her friend Serena, to the sexual tension that Chuck and her clearly shared from the beginning of the GG girl show, to the beginning and end of her relationship with Nate. But hope you like it, like I said this is my very first story so I am a bit of a writing virgin here so bear with me this story will start out T but will soon go into M. Your thoughts and comments would be greatly appreciated!) **Disclaimer: I do not own GG or the Characters! **

**The Beginning:**

**August 19th 2006**

Looking in to the mirror admiring just how much she had changed sense the beginning of Jr. High, even she was astonished at the woman she was becoming she no

longer sported the baby fat that once made up her body, instead she was now slender then ever & she absolutely loved it even though deep down she knew exactly

what she done to obtain this slim figure. And even though it disgusted her every time she would run to the bathroom after every meal she couldn't help but feel

relieved and beautiful after she was done. She then began to play with her beautiful long chestnut brown hair that just met the top of her breast, which she also

admired they had grew so much sense she had entered 6th grade not to mention 7th grade when some of the other girls had boobs twice her size already which she

hated! She was constantly self conscious of herself which was her biggest down fall. But this year was going to be different, she was Blair Waldorf and she was a

force to be reckon with, even though she was short and smaller then most of the girls in her class that didn't matter at all she was a spit ball and mouthy as the rest

if not more and even though she was only 14 she knew she was ready to take on her freshman year and rise to the top!

**August 20th 2006**

The morning had finally come she was up and ready for the first day to begin, she was more then excited even though she wasnt the biggest fan of the school

uniforms, she still managed to add her own little style a beautiful diamond crested hand band set on top of her beautiful tasseled curls. She arrived to the steps of

Constance Billard High School which was a school for only the richest and wealthiest kids around. She looked up to the top of the steps. the met steps to be exact...

knowing that one day she would rule those steps! As she began to make her way to the top she noticed everyone staring at her boys and girls all alike, she knew that

the boys probably wanted to get with her or at least have some piece of her & the girls either wanted to be by her side because they knew she was going to be the it

girl at there school. Plus she had girls already that hated the ground she walked on. Either way whether they liked her or hated her at least they knew who she was.

Blair Waldorf daughter to one of the biggest fashion designers out there, she smiled because everyone knew just exactly who she was!

**Halloween Party:**

**October 25th 2006**

Two months had quickly passed, Blair had become the most popular girl in her class, she had also obtained quit the following of girls who waited on he hand and foot.

She was their Queen "B" after all and no one was going to take that away from her! -

Long blonde flowing hair and legs for days walked up beside her, Blair raised her eyes up to meet the beautiful blue eyed girl staring down at her. It was her friend

Serena van der Woodson, they had been friends forever, practically attached at the hip all through their life. She often envied her, she had a beautiful tan, long

blonde hair, super long legs, she was tall and always the life of the party...people seemed to be drawn to her fun loving way of life which made Blair hate and love her

at the same time. Serena began asking her if she had plans on attending Penelope's Halloween Party tomorrow that they could go together. _" Of course I am going"_

Blair said. They began talking about their costume choices, Serena began telling Blair how she was going to dress up as a naughty Goldilocks.. Blair laughed because

she knew it was the time of the year again where you could dress up as the biggest slut and it would be perfectly fine. She then proceeded to tell Serena that she had

plans on dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood. Serena laughed and asked her if she was looking for her Big Bad Wolf? Blair simply shock her head and rolled her

eyes, she knew she wasn't as easy as Serena, she was still a virgin in every way possible. Why the only thing she had done was some kissing with her family friend

Nate Archibald who she had knew sense the 5th grade their families were constantly pushing them both together because they were from old money, had always

been rich and wanted their children to marry from the same elite class. But Blair never had done anything close to what Serena had, she was already on her 3rd hook

up at the age of 14 she had been fooling around for a while, which was something Blair wouldn't do. She knew she was better then that besides she wasn't about the

throw herself at every single boy who took a interest to her. She knew what they wanted and once they got it they are done with you. She was not going to be one of

those girls or so she told herself she wasn't!

**October 26th 2006**

Blair couldn't believe what she was actually wearing, her costume was more then revealing and provocative, it was right down sluty looking! She looked over at

Serena's who was dressed just as worse. Hell all of the girls at the party looked like whores. She walked to the bathroom to check her makeup only to find it still

looked perfect she heard a girl moaning and a male's voice talking... Blair walked over and pulled the shower curtain over only to find Chuck Bass with his hands up

the skanky blondes skirt. Blair found herself staring into his hazel eyes almost lustfully, GOD HE LOOKS SO GOOD! she thought to herself and then she hated herself

for even thinking it this was Chuck Bass after all the biggest womanizer, play boy around he had bedded more girls then she would like to count she knew this boy all

to well sense 5th grade to be exact. He was best buds with Nate Archibald, they often hung out through the years due to him being from money also, why his father

Bart Bass practically owned half of New York City, he was a Business man and a dirty one at that! Chuck was constantly flirting with her, he would say beyond

naughty sexual comments to her, he would often share what all he would love to do with her body he almost came on to hard at times which scared her yet excited

her at the same time. There was something about that boy that made her feel everything she knew she shouldn't this unknown want to be naughty & often led her to

thinking unspeakable dirty thoughts about him. Thoughts a 14yr old Blair Waldorf was not suppose to be thinking. He was the everything she told herself she hated

about a boy, yet she found herself drawn to him, she was more then attracted to this Bad Boy Bass. Just as she began thinking how she wished it was her he was

touching she got brought back to reality by him yelling her name. WALDORF... HELLO EARTH TO BLAIR WALDORF.. just then she snapped back. _"Well..well... if it isn't _

_Chuck Bass" _She then turned to the slut next to him and began telling her how down right nasty she was... _"Really in a shower with no one other then Chuck the _

_Basswhole, you really are a nasty degrading whore aren't you!" _The girl automatically removes herself and leaves the bathroom, leaving Blair and Chuck alone.

Chuck looks at Blair and is instantly pissed, she had seriously just cock blocked him from getting it in, yeah granted the slut was loose as hell but still he was Chuck

Bass and he gets what he wants, except for her of course. He had been trying for years to kiss, lick, suck and fuck Blair Waldorf but she always turned him down and

was constantly laughing at his pathetic attempt's to get her to fool around with him, which drove him crazy! He could get anyone that he wanted hell he even had

quit a few senior girls to take a liking to his Bass cock but when it came to her she always turned him down which made him want her that much more. He always

had a slight fascination with her from the first time they met, he knew there was something entirely different about this girl she was destined to be great she was

beyond beautiful, hell he was and had been completely awl stricken by this girl. She was sassy, sexy, smart and sophisticated. He knew she was going to go straight

to the top she was loved by few and envied by everyone because they couldn't be her or have her & that included him. He was soon brought back to reality when he

heard her running her mouth about how disgusting he was how he sleeps with anyone and everyone. Which causes him to instantly retaliate, _"Waldorf shut up your _

_just mad because it wasn't you! You know you want to taste the amazing Chuck Bass everyone does!"_ Blair instantly starts to laugh, _" No sorry Bass actually _

_everyone doesn't because one of those people are me!"..." Blair please spare me the bullshit you know you want me" _He then begins to go on about what all he

wanted to do to her little pussy & how good he could make her feel, how wet he could make her. Looking her body up and down... GOD SHE LOOKED SO FUCKING

HOT! but when does she never! _" Please Bass like I would ever let you touch me, you must be crazy to think you cold ever have me. I am much to good to even be _

_with anyone like you, you're a disgusting pig that I would never touch!"... "Please Blair quit being such a little cunt, I know you want me just as much as I want you. _

_So stop fighting it and let me fuck you already!" _Blair instantly reaches in to shower which shocks Chuck for a mere second thinking she is actually going to give into

him only to be let down quick. Blair quickly turns on the cold water and it instantly hits him in the face drenching his face and hair wet. He runs out of the shower

pushing her aside and grabs a hand towel and begins drying the water from his face only to hear her laughing hysterically, he looks up to her. _"BITCH"... "Wow Bass _

_is that the best you got, a Bitch really? Like I haven't heard that before, how unoriginal of you."_ He quickly gather himself together before looking at her again. _" This _

_isn't over with Waldorf, you just started a war that your going to loose! I can promise you that! You are going to be brought down big time!"..."Really I would love to _

_see you try, no one is better then a game of war then I am Chuck Bass!" _And like that she walks out of the bathroom slamming the door.-

Blair instantly makes her way back to the party and joins Serena out on the dance floor, they were both having a great time letting loose and laughing at some of the

other girls pathetic attempts to dance provocative. Until she hears yelling into a MIC _"Okay can I have everyone to please be quite please...Okay thanks...I think we _

_should speed this party up a bit what's better then playing a fun game of spin the bottle" _Blair instantly thinks ugh... please but then again it is only kissing at least

she has done that before until she here's Penelope begin to speak again. _"Except we are going to speed things up a little bit, whoever the bottle lands on you must _

_automatically go into a room with them for 7mins in Heaven" ... _Blair instantly thinks 7mins. with some idiot, as she was beginning to walking out of the room

she was stopped by her friend Serena pulling her back. _"Come on B it will be fun I promise!" _Blair begins to shake her head and before she could even respond she

hears a familiar voice. _" Yeah B it will be fun, or are you scared?" _She turns around and looked up to find Chuck the Basswhole staring down a her grinning. He was

starting a war, a war she was not going to lose! _"No I am not scared its just a stupid game!" _Chuck instantly looks to Penelope _"Well are we going to get this game _

_started or what? in fact I will go first!" _Chuck goes to grab one of the empty wine bottles and proceeds to walk to the middle of the room, which causes everyone else

to follow him. He looks around to find Blair setting down staring right at him, he begins to spin the bottle. As it went round and round it finally came to a stop. Chuck

looked over to see who it landed on... and to his amazement it landed on her! He grinned ever so slightly before getting up to walk to her. Blair set there terrified out

of her mind, 7mins alone with Chuck Bass it was like the Heavens were telling her how much they hated her... God why me it could have landed on anyone...

she thought to herself. Then she looked up to see him standing in front of her. _"Well Waldorf are you ready to get this over with?" _Blair rose up to her feet and as

scared as she was she also found herself excited at the same time. Her heart began to beat faster as he took her hand and lead her back to the farthest bedroom at

the end of the hall he then opened the door leading them in and shut it while locking it.

Chuck turned around noticing Blair to the far left froze up against the wall which made him laugh. _"Waldorf what's your deal? Your acting like I am the Big Bad Wolf" _

He continued walking over to her. Oh my God she thought to herself, she couldn't believe how terrified she was its just a boy and you alone for 7mins you can do

this! Except this wasn't just any boy this was Chuck Bass, which scared her and excited her at the same time. She felt him coming closer till he was standing

practically over her... GOD HE LOOKED SO GOOD! He was so tall to be a 14yr old boy except he didn't look like a boy at all he definitely looked older then his age.

His broad shoulders, perfectly chiseled jaw, silky dark hair that laid perfectly on his head. His hand were absolutely huge compared to hers. God he was beyond her

sexual experience wise and all. Here little 5'1 105lbs body was trembling. He touched her hip and pulled her into him, he could feel her body trembling, he instantly

became concerned. _"Waldorf why are you shaking for?"..." Its cold in here, I am freezing" _He looks down at her tiny little body, _"Okay well are we going to do this or _

_what?" _Do what she snaps back! _"Well this is called 7mins in Heaven and you have already wasted 2mins already so lets get this going already"..._She looks up to him,

_"More like 7mins in Hell!"... "what is it Waldorf are you scared to kiss me or something?" _Blair instantly raises her hand to grasp his jaw. _" Of course not, I'm not _

_scared lets get on with this already" _Chuck bends down ever so slightly till his lips are barely away from hers he then looks into her eyes and pushes his lips to hers.

He instantly feels a surge like electric was flowing through his body. Electricity was pulsing through her body her head began to be clouded over and all she could

think of was the both of them right then and there. All she knew is that she wanted him more! Chuck began to slide his tongue in her mouth, he was surprised to find

her little tongue massaging his back. GOD SHE TASTED SO GOOD! he thought to himself. Blair felt herself becoming Hot almost out of control as she let her tongue

roll around simultaneously with his. Se had never felt this before, passion lust all of it came over her it was something new and she liked it! Chuck could feel that she

was getting into it more, so he began to suck ad bite her bottom lip. God her lips were so full almost so that she always looked like she always had a slight pout to

them. Her lips were made for kissing and he didn't mind at all to be kissing them. Blair began to moan ever so slightly. God it felt so good she could feel herself

becoming tingly and wet in between her legs. Chuck heard her little moans he knew she was liking what he was doing. He pulled away too look at her face. _"Are we _

_enjoying our self?" _Blair's eyes shot open at his words. _"Please you were okay Bass" _But really she was enjoying herself almost to the much he made her feel alive

which was something that felt so good but also scared her, she knew she had no control when she felt like that which scared her because she was always in control.

God she needed to get away from this boy and quick! She pushes his hands off her slender hips. **_"Okay"_**He said looking at her. _"Please I could hear you moaning no _

_one does that if it was just okay you liked it didn't you?"... "Well you must have been hearing things because I wasn't moaning" _

Chuck place his hands back on her hip and looks at her, _" Bull, I know I heard you moaning and I know you was enjoying it!"_ Blair quickly rolled her eyes. _"Roll your _

_eyes all you want Waldorf I know you want me" _He began to grin that famous conniving smile of his. He began to move one of his hands slowly down to the bottom

of her costume which wasn't far her costume barely covered her ass, he then proceeded to move his hand under it till he was rubbing on her inner thigh. _"I know you _

_liked it in fact I guarantee you that if I felt that pussy of yours right now it would be gushing wet" _He could already feel the heat between her legs, which turned him

on even more, God he wanted this girl so bad! Blair immediately tensed up when she felt his hands rubbing inside on her thigh, she had never had anyone touch her

like he was and even though she was scared she felt her legs slowly opening. Chuck couldn't believe she was actually spreading her legs open he took that as his

okay to move his hand on up closer till he found his hands meet her laced panties. They were dripping fucking wet, she really was enjoying herself, she wanted him

just as much as he wanted her! _"I knew it, I told you would be wet I can feel it on your panties" _He began to rub his fingers lightly over the top of her panties. Blair

couldn't believe she was actually letting him touch her down there. Chuck started rubbing her faster and harder his cock was so hard and throbbing he thought he

was going to explode that very moment, he wanted her so bad! Blair was letting out soft whimpers of pleasure in his ear. Feeling his hands rubbing on her pussy was

almost to much to bare, yet she found herself wanting more! God she wanted him so bad. She could feel herself letting go of the control, she then felt his fingers

trying to move her panties over to the side, her body began shaking even more. Chuck couldn't believe how excited he was getting to touch her, he had touched so

many girls already and never once felt like he was at this exact moment. It was like his first time all over again except it was better. All he knew is that he wanted

her really bad like he never wanted something more! Just about the time he was going to sink his finger into her soft wet core he hears her say his name. _"Chuck _

_please don't do this" _He looks at her with passion burning through his eyes into hers and he see's it too. _"God Blair why not I know you want it hell I want it, Please _

_don't stop this just let me pleasure you, I want too! I want you." _Blair really did want him, like she never wanted anything more in her life. Her emotions were going

crazy at this moment. Her conscious was screaming at her this is Chuck Bass womanizer, playboy, man whore, why are you letting him touch you and most

specifically down there. But Blair wanted him she was over whelmed with desire and she didn't care that she was about to loose control but most importantly she

didn't care that it was Chuck Bass. Just about the time she was going to let him continue she heard a knock at the door. _"Hello Chuck, Blair are you guys in there?" _

They both instantly stopped what they were doing looking towards the door. _"Guys your 7mins was up 2mins ago you can come out now." _

Chuck puts his hands back around her, he didn't want this to end, not when it was just starting to begin. He began to stare into her eyes into her soul. _"Blair please _

_don't go! Fuck them lets finish this I want to, don't you?" _Blair looked at him God she didn't want to end this either she wanted him. She began to lay her head back

to the wall and gave him a smile. Chuck raised her up from the ground he couldn't believe how light she felt in his arms. Blair squealed lowly just enough for Chuck to

here, she wrapped her legs around his waste they both began kissing passionately like there wasn't a care in the world she ran her hands through his hair as they

both moaned simultaneously, it was like electricity was passing through one body into another. She was letting go and losing control and didn't care! She felt his hard

cock pushing through his pants pressing against her super wet core and just as soon as she thought she was ready. They both heard another knock at the door, she

pulled away from him and he dropped her back to her feet. Chuck was about to scream he wanted this so bad but for fuck sakes they kept getting interrupted. _"Hello _

_Blair are you in there its me Serena... Blair its time to go so come on if you are still wanting to go back to my place" _Blair automatically broke eye contact with him.

Oh my God its Serena she thought to herself, she couldn't let her know what was going on. She was doing exactly what Serena does giving herself over to some guy

to have there way with them then be done with them and that was something Blair Waldorf does not do! She tries to run to the door only to be pulled back by one of

her arms, her eyes automatically met his. _"Don't leave, please stay...ughhhh God please don't do this to me" _But Blair had done mad up her mind she had to get

away from this boy the way he made her feel was scary yet it made her feel alive she was out of control when she was around him, which was very bad! This boy was

Dangerous and she needed to get away quick! But she wanted one last taste of his sinful lips, she reached up and brought his face closer to hers, she began to kiss

him so hard and yet soft at the same time like it was going to be the last kiss they ever shared. She then pulled herself away from him, she had to she could feel

herself being sucked back in. She looked at him like there was a fire burning inside of her eyes that only burned for him. _"This right here, all of this that just took _

_place didn't happen do you hear me it never happened." _And after that she walked away from him and unlocked the door, she turned around to give him one last

look. She smiled at him then opened the door and left. Chuck just stood there completely speechless replaying her last words spoken, this never happened... this

never happened... Except it did happen and he never felt such an array of emotions take over his body like he had experienced just now he never wanted someone so

badly it wasn't the first time a girl had left him still partially hard, he never really cared enough to want there touch or want to see those girls again because he was

Chuck Bass he could have anyone but he found himself wanting her and only her. He wanted to see and talk to her again God he fucking wanted her so bad! which

scared him because he was Chuck Bass and Chuck doesn't chase anyone they chase him. But he was willing to chase this girl around the world to have her. He smiled

slightly this girl was Dangerous and he knew it yet it also intrigue him, no one had ever had that effect on him and it terrified him. He knew from that moment that

everything had changed & Blair Waldorf would be the death of him, he just didn't know how much yet!

(Well I hope everyone liked the first chapter, please leave me your thoughts on all of this, liked I said this is all new to me & I have always had this infatuation with Chuck and Blair. The love/hate relationship they shared was amazing, when the gossip girl pilot episode happened you could clearly see some sexual tension between the two before the limo sex scene even happened. So that lead me to wanting to write about the beginning the before the show, & this is my take on why they somehow shared this sexual yearning for one another.. as I continue with my next chapter I am wanting to introduce Nate a bit, & the beginning of him and Blair's relationship, I promise all of you Chair fans out there I wont spend much time on there love life, I will only be writing about it for it tying into Chuck and Blair's sexual chemistry. Also I thought of some songs that I think describes Blair Waldorf & Chuck Bass. Here is a small list of songs I collected along the way, if any of my viewers have other songs that plays into their love/hate relationship please feel free to post them.)

**Familiar Taste of Poison- Halestorm**

**Mz. Hyde- Halestorm**

**Bad Romance- Halestorm "version"**

**CrushCrushCrush- Paramore**


End file.
